Doing The Right Thing
by Xpecto Patronum
Summary: Hermione is hurt, alone and slowly losing hope, what happens when her only resort is none else but Draco Malfoy, her former enemy has decided it's never too late to do the right thing, can she trust him? Can SHE do the right thing when needed? This is not your normal Dramione, this goes MUCH deeper. Rated M for language and future chapters. I don't own Harry Potter. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**"STOP! Please stop! It's a copy! It's just a copy...please…PLEASE!"** _Hermione_ screamed at the top of her lungs. She could feel every cell in her body throbbing with pain, moving her lips to form the words her mind miraculously managed to come up with seemed like the hardest task she ever had to do. _Bellatrix_ was crouched over Hermione's writhing body, the latter could see her reflection in a pair of dark cruel eyes dancing with psychopathic thrill at the sight of her pain consumed body.  
Just when she thought she couldn't survive another second, a new wave of pain hit her, she was shaking her head to either sides when she caught a pair of silver grey eyes looking at her intently through a slightly opened door, for a moment the silver eyes held her pained gaze before the pain distracted her from keeping eye contact.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise outside the room, it took _Bellatrix_ by surprise that she stormed out of the room not caring to cast a _Mobilicorpus_ spell on the girl. She was too exhausted to even think of escaping, _Bellatrix_ thought as she went to see what caused the noise, vowing to herself that she would severely punish whoever interrupted her torture session with the mudblood.

Hermoine tried lifting herself off the floor but it was to no avail every muscle in her body refused to function properly after the attack they've been undergoing for the past thirty minutes. She could hear fast footsteps coming her way but her tear-blurred vision couldn't make out who the figure approaching her was. Before she could realize it, the figure grabbed her arm tightly, braced her over his chest and stood up lifting her. Suddenly she felt like she was being squeezed through a tight rubber pipe. When she opened her eyes again she could see the scene has changed. She was now in a vast room, a king size bed covered in green satin sheets dominated the room. Next to the bed was a rocking chair with a mahogany table carrying a semi-full glass of Butterbeerand a seemingly unfinished book.

As the figure lowered her carefully to a large couch she suddenly realized she still doesn't know who the figure was, snapping her head, she once more caught the silver grey pair of eyes, this time she was able to identify who they belong to. The sense of relief that momentarily washed over her when she opened her eyes to find herself somewhere else away from the foul _Bellatrix Lestrange_ instantly vanished when she realized that her new company was no other than _Bellatrix's_ nephew.

Looking around her frantically for an escape, _Hermione_ tried to stand up but the stabbing pain she felt in her legs forced her to fall on the floor landing on her back and hurting her head.

**"Dammit Granger! I take my hands off you for a second and you're on the floor, are you set on breaking a record in clumsiness?"**_ Draco Malfoy_ asked frowning at the girl in front of him. Leaning forward he started to lift her up when she started waving her hands around like a maniac trying to scratch and punch him, with every sway of her hands she discovered a new wound she didn't know existed. Tears rolled down her cheeks involuntarily and as she tried to free her hand from Malfoy's grip she accidentally pushed up her leg causing another stab of pain to hit her again. It was then that _Hermione_ lost her self control, fear, pain and a severe loss of hope were nagging in her chest and she started sobbing uncontrollably.

**"Let me go Malfoy! LET ME GO!"** She shouted at him. **"Please let me go…please"** she begged in what came out like a soft moan. _Draco_ raised his hand to remove her hair off her face but she instantly jerked her face away **"If you ever touch me again I swear I'll bite off your finger, let me go I said…for once act against your cowardly nature and let me get out of here."**

_Draco_ who was watching in amusement as her words changed from threats to pleads and her tones going from high and authoritarian to barely audible and desperate, had already come to the conclusion that _Hermione Granger_ was having a nervous breakdown. But when he heard her call him a coward all the efforts he had been spending on remaining calm and acting like an adult vanished and he violently let go of her hand causing her to fall back to the floor.

**"You know what, Granger? I think I'll take your advice this time and act against my…what did you call it? Yeah, my _cowardly nature_. I'm letting you go, Granger, go ahead, let us see if you can even make it to the door."** He challenged coldly as a sarcastic smirk played on lips. Retiring to his rocking chair he picked up his unfinished glass and started sipping his Butterbeer as he watched her futile attempts at standing up.

For a couple of seconds _Hermoine_ eyed _Draco_ warily suspecting he'll hex her at any moment but he just sat there his eyes never leaving hers, a challenging smirk on his face telling her that the man in front of her is positive of her inability to move. She could tell her legs are broken although she doesn't recall how or when that happened. Looking around her searching for her wand...or any wand, she finally gave up and figured out she'll have to make do without magic. Bracing a hand on the couch to her right and the other on a wooden table to her left, she tried to lift herself up. Before she could realize it, the wooden table –unable to support _Hermione's_ weight- flipped and the food tray that was placed on it flew at Hermione, two plates and a glass of water fell around _Hermione_ trapping her in a circle of shattered glass.

**"Fuck!"** _Draco_ cursed under his breath as he jumped out of his seat to clear up the mess and asses the damage.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. I was a bit disappointed when the first chapter didn't get a single review, but I decided I will keep posting new chapters anyway. Your reviews are most welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy the story. :))**

As _Draco_ leaned forward to pick _Hermione_ up away from the mess that surrounded her, she tried to sit up bracing her weight on her hands which only caused splinters of glass to hurt her palms causing her to bleed.

"**Granger for the love of Merlin will you STOP thinking for yourself? Every time you do this you seem to only make things worse!"** _Draco_ tried his best to control the rage in his voice. What was wrong with this girl? And they call her the smartest witch of her age! Every time she decides to move on her own she just adds a new injury to herself…a new injury which _he _will have to deal with. _One last time_, he thought to himself, _I'll try to lift her up one last time and if she fights I'll let her enjoy her current status in the floor_. As he made to lift her to the couch, he was surprised to receive no resistance from her side.

When the pain was too much to handle _Hermione_ finally gave up, what was the worse that could happen? Would he kill her? No, Malfoy doesn't have it in him to kill somebody even if his life depended on it. But something was telling her the man in front of her has changed since the last time she had seen him. And what if he did try to kill her? It seems like her life is going from bad to worse with full speed anyway. Trying to recall the events of the day she found her memory full of random distorted scenes and she wasn't able to form a clear story of what happened. **"What happened?" **she asked weakly. **"A lot has happened lately, Granger, if you could be more specific..." **_Draco_ replied, surprising her when his tone was free of any hint of sarcasm, looking down at him she saw him crouched over a box full of tiny flasks and potion ingredients. When he turned to her he had a flask that contained a clear purple liquid and a white cloth, he added a few drops of the liquid on the cloth before taking her hand, and then he lightly pressed the wet cloth to the wounds and scratches on her palms. When the liquid touched her hands it smoked and she felt stings everywhere the liquid touched. _Draco_ noticed her wince. **"It will sting at first but it's to sterilize your wounds" **looking up at her he noticed her eyes were sparkling with tears,** "Merlin, Granger!" **he exclaimed **"I know it hurts, I had first hand experience with it, but it doesn't hurt that much…if it's too much for you I can stop now and clear your cuts later, the sooner the better, though."** _Hermione_ felt ashamed of her weakness, she had endured worse what happened to her now? **"It's okay, seems like my pain tolerance had grown weaker over time."** She answered bitterly and he had to struggle to hear what she said, it seemed as if she was thinking out loud. Unfamiliar with the sense of pity he felt towards her, he decided to change the subject. **"So what do you want to know about what happened?" **He asked casually. _Hermione_ found herself chuckling at the fact that he took the muggle way of distracting her from the pain. It reminded her of her parents, how her father used to chat with his patients so they won't concentrate on the pain he was causing them. At the memory of her parents she felt a cold grip squeeze her heart and what started as a good memory of her parents ended as a reminder of what she had lost for now and -judging by the way things are going- forever. **"What's wrong now?"** _Draco_ asked interrupting her thoughts. _Everything_, she thought, **"Nothing."** she replied. **"Everything."** he scoffed catching her off guard when he said exactly what was on her mind, _Harry_ had told her once _Malfoy_ was practicing _legilimency but she would know if he was breaking into her mind, won't she? _

Draco noticed the puzzled look on Hermione's face and just as he started to elaborate she frowned at him, **"Listen, Malfoy, I know you're practicing legilimency, Harry told me. But I swear if you ever try breaking through my mind again I will make sure you don't live to make use of the information you get." **she threatened using every ounce of power that was left in her.

_Again? What does she mean again, when was the first time? Draco found himself for the fourth or fifth time this day wondering what the hell was wrong with Hermione Granger! And how on earth did Potter know he practiced legilimency?_

"**Whoa! Slow down there, Granger" **he raised his hand in a motion to stop her** "What do you mean **_**again**_**, I never came near your thoughts before, I didn't do it now and I don't plan on doing it in the near future, either. You don't need legilimency to put one and one together. You have two broken legs, too many cuts I can't even start counting, my lunatic aunt had spent quite a while torturing you, you're alone with no idea where your friends are or whether they're still alive or not, and this is just the top of the list, a toddler can tell you're a liar when you say nothing is wrong."**Draco stated matter-of-factly looking at her superciliously.

**"Also, how does Potter know what I do and don't practice? Which is more why were **_**you**_** and **_**Potter**_** discussing **_**me**_**?"** He asked quizzically raising an eyebrow, his expression confused before a ghost of a smirk playing on his lips.

**"Oh wipe that smug look off your face Malfoy, we weren't ****discussing you****, you flatter yourself way too much. And I will not answer your questions I don't have to and you can't make me."**Hermione retorted jerking her head to face away from him.

**"Think again about that last part, Granger, you really don't want me to start displaying the many ways I have to make you answer me."**Draco warned, his signature smirk provoking Hermione more and more.

**"Is that a threat Malfoy? Because it sounds very much like you, threatening your opponent when they're at their weakest."** She bit out her voice dripping contempt.

All the time Draco was talking to her while mixing what seemed like potion ingredients, at her last remark he paused for a moment and she could see his hand shake slightly before going back to normal as if nothing happened.

**"That was a statement, Granger. And you would do well to keep in mind you're not my opponent; because if you were, you wouldn't be sitting in my room insulting me, you'd still be enjoying my aunt's pleasant company."**Draco shot his control betraying him and his words coming out more aggressive than planned.  
Hermione shuddered at the mention of Bellatrix, no matter what Malfoy was going to do to her, she was positive it would be nothing compared to what Bellatrix would do, he was by far the lesser of two evils.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This chapter contains some Harry/Ginny; as I said in the summary, this is not your normal Dramione this goes WAY deeper, therefore, lots of other characters are included. I would like to thank my two dear followers for having faith enough in my story to follow it. And Special Thanks to KikiMalfoy my only reviewer. I hope you enjoy the chapter enough to review. :))**_

Harry paced the floor nervously. He has been counting the hours since they escaped the Malfoy Manor…leaving Hermione behind. Hours he had spent blaming himself for leaving Hermione, but he remembered her words, those were the only reason he agreed to escape and leave her.

_..._

"_**Harry can I have a word with you, please?"**__ Hermione asked hesitantly one day after they had had breakfast at the burrow._

_**"Sure 'Mione, what's up?"**__ he replied, his face changing from a smile into a confused look when he noted her hesitance. Ron eyed them then frowned as Hermione led Harry to another room. _

" _**I need to talk to you about something important before we break into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault." **__Hermione paused for a second taking a deep breath. _

"_**Harry this...this situation, it's really big, bigger than you, me or any of us. This is a battle between good and evil, two concepts not the order and the death eaters. Not you and him."**__ Hermione said softly, the crease forming between her eyebrows said that she was focusing on finding the right words and Harry knew better than to interrupt a focused Hermione._

_**"What we're going to do, whether it was breaking into a vault or any other mission we'll have later on, it will involve a lot of danger. Some of us might get hurt, maybe even killed." **__She paused to swallow and take another deep breath.  
__**"What I want to say is, if somebody got hurt, we'll have to keep going anyway. If…if something happens to me, if I got caught I want you to let go of me and run away. I know this is not something you would do that's why we're having this talk now." **__She paused and took Harry's hand in hers. _

" _**If something happens to you or Ron, I'd be devastated, but I'll try my best to survive and finish what we started. I want you to do the same for me. If one of us got caught and the other ran away, he might die, but the others will survive. But if one got caught and the other stayed around to save him, chances are, we'll all get killed. And you Harry, you have to live, if not for yourself, then for the hundreds of innocent people Voldemort would kill if you don't kill him first."**__ Hermione reasoned with him, her eyes showing how determined she is on making him see her point._

_..._

Ron's angry footsteps interrupted Harry's deep thoughts. He knew Ron was mad at him, he doesn't see the whole picture. The way Ron sees it, Harry grabbed his arm and let Dobby apparate the three of them out of the Manor leaving back Hermione.

**"Ron, will you **_**please**_** listen to me? I have enough on my mind without you being mad at me"** Harry plead, hoping Ron would finally yield and listen to what he has to say. Instead, Ron grabbed his trunk and stormed out of the room not caring to close the door behind him.  
Minutes later, the door opened slightly, Harry expected to see Mrs. Weasley checking on him, but instead, Ginny's head peaked from behind the door, silently asking for permission to come in.

Harry smiled weakly at Ginny who came in and closed the door behind her. **"I've seen Ron storming out of the room his face all red and I thought you two fought, what happened?"** she asked.

**"We didn't fight, he won't even talk to me, he doesn't understand and he won't let me explain." **Harry said waving his hand around him in frustration.

**"He needs to know of your talk with Hermione, If you tell him he'll understand why you left."** Ginny said softly, desperate to find any way to fix things between Harry and Ron.

**"That's what I've been trying to do, Ginny! He won't even let me start a sentence, he's doing his best to avoid me!"** Harry said, his voice higher than normal with frustration.

Sitting down on the nearest chair he put his head between his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. Ginny watched him for a minute before kneeling in front of him and putting her arms around him. Harry rested his head on her shoulder seeking comfort from the only person he knew would never judge him. A soft knock on the door was followed by Mrs. Weasley entering the room announcing dinner was ready, embarrassed at entering the room so suddenly she mumbled and left a shy Harry and a blushing Ginny, cursing her family's tendencies to enter rooms unannounced.

"**Here, drink this"** Draco ordered as he offered Hermione a bottle containing a light blue liquid.

**"Yeah, right! Like I would drink anything you offer me, Malfoy**" Hermione scoffed.

Ignoring her remark, he explained **"It's a pain relief potion, it will decrease the pain so you're able to sleep"**

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, she recognized the potion, she knew how much it would help right now. But that was Malfoy, he could've manipulated the potion or even poisoned it, she can't trust him, he must be getting something out of keeping her alive, and until she found out what's his plan she had to keep a watchful eye.

**"No thanks, I'd prefer a sleepless night." **She bit out

**"Fine, I don't prefer one though, so when you're in so much pain you can't handle it, I don't want you to interrupt my sleep with your screams."** He retorted, slamming the bottle on a table beside a smaller bed in the opposite corner of the room.

Grabbing his wand he pointed at Hermione. **"Wingardium Leviosa"** he muttered, lifting Hermione from the couch and to the bed. She gasped as the movement took her by surprise, she used the spell so often but it was never used on her before.

**"MALFOY! Next time you move me around like I'm some object of yours at least let me know before you do."** Hermione shouted at Draco who just looked at her impassively and replied **"Note taken, Granger. Good night."** And before she could reply he turned on his heel and went to his bed, casting a spell at the door as he headed to his bed then with a wave of his wand he let down the drapes surrounding his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Followers and reviewers, thanks a lot. Thanks "**__**Cyalyn**__**" for the positive push. I plan on taking this slowly, don't worry, it's going to be a long run and I hope you people stick with me to the end. There will be a cookie for every reviewer. If that didn't tempt you to review then I don't know what would. **_

Hermione shifted in her bed. Her body was drenched in sweat and with every wave of pain, she thought she won't be able to take it anymore until the next wave hit more furiously than the previous one. Finally she decided to drink the potion Draco had left her, after hours of reasoning with herself she reached a conclusion that he wasn't trying to kill her. Was he the figure that saved her from Bellatrix's assault? She didn't know. Why was he keeping her in his room, bringing her food and cleaning her wounds? She didn't know that either.

A little timid voice inside her was urging her to believe he was actually trying to help, but her memories of him calling her a mudblood, attacking Harry in the Hogwarts Train on their sixth year and finally, the fact that HE was assigned to kill Dumbledore, all those memories silenced that timid voice that rose inside her. But _he didn't kill Dumbledore_ the voice argued, he would've done it if Snape didn't beat him to it...Snape, her mind drifted to her treacherous professor.

How could he? How could he stand in front of the man that trusted him when everybody didn't and kill him so coldly? She can still remember the look on Harry's face when he broke the news to them, how every time Snape's name was mentioned ever since, his eyes blazed with fury. She knew Harry was never the vindictive type, and to see him vowing to take revenge of Snape, showed her how deep the man had hurt her friend.

Another stab of pain snapped her out of her thoughts taking her by surprise and making her let out a whimper.

Draco's eyes flew open at the barely audible whimper, his hands automatically went to grab his wand which he always kept beside him. Jumping out of his bed he glanced at the door and then headed straight towards Hermione.

**"What happened?"** He asked warily looking around him with a frown.

**"Nothing"** Hermione replied weakly **"a stab of pain surprised me so I unintentionally let out a whimper, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your sleep, I didn't know such a low noise would wake you up"** she explained, her expression embarrassed and he noted her tone was that of sincere apology rather than sarcasm. He also noted she struggled to form the words, whatever pain she's feeling right now it had to be overwhelming her.

**"Why didn't you drink the potion?"** He asked exhaustedly. Hermione looked at him blankly, she knew even Malfoy is smarter than asking this question. Almost as if he read her mind, he sighed heavily shaking his head and knelt beside her bed his eyes looking directly into hers.

**"Listen, Granger and listen well because I'm not sure I'll be able to say this again"** He paused for a second waiting for her to show any sign that she's listening, at her nod, he continued **"I am **_**not **_**going to hurt you, this potion is not poisoned and in case you haven't noticed, you've been safe the moment you entered this room, more safe than you've ever been in months, actually. When I knew my aunt had you, and your sad excuse of a friend left you behind I had to come up with a plan to save you from whatever plans she had for you, non of them included you surviving at the end, I must tell you"** he smiled bitterly.

**"I know what you think of me Granger, but honestly, I don't care because you don't know me, not even slightly and whatever judgment you have against me I**_** know**_** it's false. I'm not used to explaining myself, but I've been doing a lot of new things lately and maybe I should do this as well. I'm not against you, Granger, not you not Potter and not even Weasley. I'm not your biggest fan, honestly, but I'm not your enemy either."** He paused again searching her face for any sign showing she's following what he's saying, when he noted the concentration in her eyes he continued, **"I know about the order, Granger, I can't say I know what you're doing but I know you're up to something and it's definitely against the dark lord. The news is: I can't be happier if whatever you're planning worked."** He paused to smirk at how her eye pupils widened at what he said.

**"As I said, I don't like explaining myself but you should know, I've been through a lot for the past year. You think having to live on the run from him is hard? Try living with him under the same roof, it's hell on earth, Granger. Nothing I did for this man was out of loyalty, it was all out of fear. And it wasn't fear for myself, I couldn't care less if he decided to kill me right now, actually I'd be glad if he did. It was all fear for my family...my mother, for you she's a snobbish, prejudiced pureblood. But for me she's the only person I have who's worth fighting for because she's fought for me more than you can imagine."** He took a deep breath and his expression turned into one of pain, then he opened his mouth to say something but held back. **"I'm really trying to do the right thing, Granger. I'm the only one that can get you out of here safely, and in return I only want your trust, I can help the order but I know they won't trust me so maybe when I've earned yours, you can help me earn their trust. I know this is not what you expect from the person you think I am, but not everything is the way it seems."**

It took Hermione a couple of minutes to digest the information she had just been told. Malfoy isn't loyal to Voldemort? He wants to help the order? He wants _her_ to help him earn the order's trust? Can she even trust him? No! This was Malfoy who had enjoyed making her life miserable for years...this was Malfoy who almost killed Dumbledore! _Almost_, the timid voice inside her repeated. But is it the same Malfoy? During their school years if somebody had told her Malfoy would be cleaning her wounds and saving her from his lunatic aunt she would've thought of it as a sick joke. But what if it wasn't? What if he did actually change over the past year? Does she have it in her to trust him? So far he hadn't done anything to harm her, on the contrary, he was more helpful than he had ever been since she knew him. She'll try to see the good in him, Hermione decided, she will hear what he has to say but she won't tell him any valuable information about the order until she knows if she can really trust him, after all he _is_ her only way out.

**"Are you trying to say you're switching sides, Malfoy?"** Hermione asked suspiciously.

**"Yes. Yes, that's what I'm trying to say."** Draco replied with all the sincerity he had in him.

"Alright, Malfoy. I can't say I trust you, but I'm willing to give you a chance, it's what being on the _good_ side is about, seeing the good in people no matter how little it was." Hermione said, searching his eyes for anything to prove her worst suspicions but all she saw desperate sincerity. She looked at Malfoy now and all she saw was a puzzle, a challenge calling for her, and no Gryffindor can pass a challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay, guys, this chapter is tricky. Writing it took a LOT of time and thinking of a convincing hole-free plot took even more time. Some stuff might seem unclear , I promise to clear it all up in the next chapter. You reviews matter a lot, so please review. :))**_

* * *

Draco limped into the dining room, he could hear his aunt yelling at somebody but couldn't make out what she was saying. **"Here's my favorite nephew!"** Bellatrix exclaimed almost childishly as Draco entered the dinning room. **"What did you do?"** She asked.

Narcissa Malfoy who was sitting silently in a corner jumped off her chair at the sight of her limping son. **"Draco! What happened to you?"** she asked her expression shocked.  
**"Noth.."** he started to say when Bellatrix interrupted him, **"Cissy, Cissy, this is not the time for displaying your motherly affections, the boy is safe and sound in front of you, now tell me Draco, what did you do? Did you find out who it was? "** Bellatrix asked anxiously.

She had been waiting for her nephew to come back from his so called search ever since Narcissa told her he was looking for the traitor who helped the mudblood escape. She was having her fun, torturing the girl when a loud noise interrupted her, she went to inspect only to find that the stupid, filthy excuses of men that were gathered in the Malfoy Manor have tried opening a room that is hexed so only a Malfoy could enter it causing spells to fly everywhere breaking every breakable object all over the hall. She shot them all fierce looks followed by a promise of reporting their stupidity to the Dark Lord. When she went back to the room where she left the mudblood she couldn't find her and it hit her that the noise was a distraction in order for the mudblood to run. She went furious and called for all the death eaters in the Manor to gather before her.

It was then that Narcissa approached her **"Where is your son Narcissa? He was just here minutes ago when I was inspecting the hexed room!"** Bellatrix asked angry at the absence of her nephew.

"**He left once he heard the news about the mudblood running away, he said he thinks he knows who did it and he thinks it's one of us, I couldn't get any further information from him he said he had to go after him before he runs away" **Narcissa said warily, lowering her voice so the rest of the men won't hear. **"What? How does he know? And why didn't he tell you who is it? You mean we have a traitor among us?"** Bellatrix listed her rhetorical questions, not waiting for her sister's answer, she eyed the men in front of her suspiciously.

"**Where is Rowle? Wasn't he here this morning?"** she interrogated raising an eye brow. **"Y-Yes he was. He told me you sent him to the dark lord to break the news of capturing the mudblood."** Dolohov replied hesitantly.  
Bellatrix's eyes widened for a second before exchanging a knowing glance with her sister.  
**"When Draco comes back, tell him to come to me instantly."** She ordered before dismissing the men, ordering them to keep the news of the escape a secret and heading to her room.

Now Draco was back and she would finally feed her curiosity and hopefully avoid the dark lord's fury over the mudblood's escape**. "What took you so long Draco? It's been a whole day!"** She demanded, running out of patience. **"It took me some time to find the man and more time to bring him here."** He said before opening a trunk he brought with him, the trunk opened into five or six boxes over each other, varying gradually in size. He reached his hand inside the box and grabbed what turned out to be Thorfinn Rowle. The man had both his hands and legs tied and his mouth sealed, he had a black eye and several cuts covering his face.

"**Rowle did it, he helped the mudblood escape." **Draco reported.  
**"Explain, Draco"** Bellatrix ordered, her eyes fixed on her nephew's.  
**" I have seen him creeping in the hall in front of the hexed room when you sent me to call my mother when Potter and his friend escaped. I asked him what was he doing and he said he was looking where everybody was but he got lost…a story I found rather unconvincing considering the amount of time he had spent in the Manor, not to mention that he knows everybody was gathered in the dining room after Potter's escape. But I told him to stay away from that room because it was hexed and I showed him the way before coming back with my Mother as per your request."** Draco stopped talking as the man on the floor starting letting out muffled words and writhing on the floor. **"Silence!" **Bellatrix hissed at Rowle who seized movement at once.

Draco took his aunt's nod in his direction as a permission to continue **"When the noise happened I was with my mother in the library room, I went instantly to see what was wrong and I noticed everybody was there except for Rowle. I asked Dolohov where Rowle was and he said you have sent him to inform the Dark Lord of the mudblood's capture. Something I knew can't possibly be true, that would be like asking him to report Potter's escape to the Dark Lord, something I know my aunt won't do."** Draco added empathizing his words and hardly fighting back a content smile that played on his lips as he saw Bellatrix flinch momentarily. She glanced at Dolohov who just nodded his head subtly. ** "That was when I told my mother the information I had and asked her to deliver it to you. I apologize for not reporting it myself but I was in a haste to follow them. I found them hiding in a forest not so far away from the Manor, apparently the mudblood has a think for forests." **He smirked and the men in the room laughed loudly only to be silenced by Bellatrix's glare.

"**I was about to catch her when Rowle attacked me injuring my leg"** Draco said, lifting his trousers' leg to show a fresh wound at which Narcissa Malfoy gasped holding her hand to her mouth. **"It wasn't easy but I managed to catch him, the mudblood escaped though. I'm sorry"** He apologized looking down in defeat. Bellatrix ignored his apology, waving her wand at Rowle, she undid his ties.  
**"Speak up, Rowle"** she ordered coldly.

" **I didn't do it, Bellatrix! The boy is lying. You know I'm faithful to the Dark Lord, I have always been...I didn't do it, I swear I didn't, the boy is lying. He's LYING!"** Rowle erupted in speech, panting in between words as he tried to stand up.  
**"What exactly is he lying about, Rowle? The fact that you were the only absent one when I came to see where the noise came from? Or the fact that you claimed I sent you to report the mudblood's capture? He's not the only one confirming this, you see."** Bellatrix demanded her eyes never leaving Rowle's.  
**"I wasn't there because Narcissa came and told me you requested my presence, sh.."** he was interrupted with a scoff from Narcissa Malfoy who opened her mouth to talk but stopped when she heard her sister say **"Narcissa didn't leave my side all day long and when she did, she was in her chambers, where **_**I**_** left her." **Bellatrix replied her coldness slowly turning into fury as Rowle offered one lie after the other. **"Then it wasn't her, maybe somebody drank a polyjuice potion to look like her, it is possible."** Rowle argued.  
**"Yes…yes it is possible, but who do you think would do it?" **Bellatrix wondered slowly, looking as if she's thinking about what the man just said.  
**"Him"** he said pointing at Draco. **"Her son must have done it." **Rowle accused nodding his head frantically.  
**"Yes but how could he do it when he was with us the whole time? Draco was present when Potter and his friends were brought to us. He was present with the rest of the men when I came to inspect the noise, it was only when the mudblood escaped that he was absent, and he was because he was chasing after **_**you**_**."** Bellatrix explained, her eyes burning into Rowle's.  
**"It wasn't me, I swear it wasn't. You know anybody could've drank Polyjuice potion and disguised as him."** The man argued again.

"**Did any of you conspire with my nephew to set up the mighty Thorfinn Rowle?"** Bellatrix asked sarcastically, smirking at the men in front of her.  
**"You see, Rowle, the people in this room are the only ones present in the Manor. So unless one of them drank your so called potion and disguised as my nephew, my sister or anybody else you're going to come up with, I pretty much doubt it was possible."** Bellatrix reasoned with the man calmly.  
**"Bellatrix, I.."** the man plead desperately.  
**"Why did you do it Rowle? What else did you do? How long have you been betraying us? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN BETRAYING THE DARK LORD?"** Bellatrix demanded, shouting at the man. The moment she pointed her wand at him the man started screaming in pain and writhing on the floor and everybody in the room knew what was happening to him.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I sincerely apologize for not uploading for a while now. I've been having an awful writer's block and which is more there has been a revolution in my country and I couldn't not participate so I had very little time to write. Nothing much happens in this chapter, but it's needed because other chapters will be built on it. I've been away for a while and I need your reviews to write in the right track, so please review._

* * *

_"You're all dismissed, leave us." _Bellatrix ordered_ "Now!" _she shouted at the unresponsive men surrounding her.

Narcissa and her son climbed the stairs their pace slow because of Draco's injured leg, once they made it to Narcissa's room she grabbed him by the arm

"_What happened to you? Is your leg okay? Wait here I'll..." _She asked frantically searching the room for her wand when Draco interrupted her putting a hand on her arm. _"Mother, I'm fine. I did this to myself, it's nothing serious I just had to do it to make it look like Rowle put up a fight."_

"Yes, Rowle, tell me how did everything go?" She asked

"_All went well, obviously_." Draco replied, sitting on the bed and stretching his legs. "_After Kreacher drank the PolyJuice potion and transformed into you..._" Draco smiled at the disgusted look on his mother's face "_ He went to tell Rowle that Bellatrix requested his presence upstairs. When he entered the room I attacked him and cast an Imperius curse on him. I then tied his hands and legs and put him in the box, then I shot a spell at my leg so it would look like he fought back. Then I brought him down, that was when you saw me_."

"_What about the girl? Is she still in your ro_.." Narcissa started to ask when they heard a knock on the door, she went to open the door to find a house elf informing her that Bellatrix demands Draco's presence.

_"Come in, Draco_" Bellatrix ordered as she heard a knock on the door. As he entered the room he saw Rowle in the floor covered in blood and writhing in pain.

"_Veritaserum, Draco. I want you to prepare some_." Draco fought to maintain his poker face trying his best not to show his surprise after his aunt's unplanned request.

"_It's a very powerful potion, preparing it will take time_." He explained.

"_Time is not something we have, you don't have to prepare it, owl Snape and ask him if he has some, I don't care what you do, Draco. You have one hour_." Bellatrix ordered, her tone final allowing Draco no more arguments.

Draco went back to his mother's room, pale and looking errant. _"What happened Draco_?" Narcissa asked warily. "_Bellatrix wants me to bring her some Veritaserum, she gave me one hour...I don't know what to do_." he replied inattentively as he threw himself on the nearest couch.

"_Wait..." _Narcissa said as she started searching through her drawers until she found a flask that contained a lime green liquid.

"Essence of insanity?" Draco asked quirking an eyebrow. "Yes" she replied briefly, pointing her wand at the flask as it slowly lost its color and turned into a water-like liquid.

"_Did you transform it into Veritaserum? What spell is that_?" Draco asked as he stood up and looked closely at the flask.

"_There is no time for explanation, this is still the essence of insanity it only looks like Veritaserum. Give it to Bellatrix, I'm sure she's going to use it on Rowle to interrogate him, when she does, cast an Imperuis spell on him. and you know what to do after that_." Narcissa instructed her son as she cast spells on her drawers to close them and handed the flask to him. "_Don't give it to her until the hour is over so she won't suspect anything_" she warned.

"_Fine, I'll go to my room now_." Draco replied a content smile playing on his face now that his dilemma has been sorted out. Narcissa opened her mouth to say something but decided against it.

Hermione put her book on the table near her as she heard Draco's footsteps. She woke up to find herself alone in the room the only contact she had with the outer world was when a house elf brought her breakfast.

"_How is your leg_?" he asked. "_Mine is fine, what happened to yours_?" she asked as she noticed him limping. "_Nothing serious_." He replied briefly as he opened his potions box and took out a flask.

"_Are you planning on telling me what's happening anytime soon? Where is Harry? Is he okay? What happened to you? When will I be able to get out of here_?" Hermione burst into questions as Draco sat beside her.

"_For the love of Merlin, Granger can't you keep quiet for a couple of minutes? I have a lot of things on my mind and answering all those questions will take a lot of time, something I don't have right now_." Draco sighed in exasperation as he took Hermione's hand and poured drops of the potion on the cuts. Hermione flinched as the liquid stung her hand.

"_Just answer me, Malfoy...please_." Hermione begged. Draco looked at her for a moment before looking away in defeat "_Potter is alive, we don't know where he is but the death eaters attacked the weasley's place recently and nobody was there. Yes, I plan on telling you what's happening in full detail, when I have time to. I'll get you out of here as soon as possible, I don't know when. Will you please let me have some peace_?"

"_You still didn't say what happened to you_" Hermione asked raising her chin up, content with the answers she managed to get out of him.

"_Just a superficial wound, nothing serious_." Draco replied briefly as he closed his potion box and strode to the balcony and closed the door behind him.


End file.
